Maximum Ride: The Final Destruction
by FindTheStrengthWithinYourself
Summary: A space shuttle? The School and Itex live? What! Find out what Max's latest adventure is in Maximum Ride: The Final Destruction
1. Chapter 1

Yay me! my first fanfic! Woohoo!!!!!!! Oh and btw I know there is 2 months till MR4 comes out, so im makin my own… stay tuned for the ride of your life :)

James Patterson owns the characters and stuff, not me, but yall prob know that- too bad though… I could've kicked some major but if I had gotten the idea first! But I hope u enjoy this!!! Not sure on how long, but trust me, this is an absolutely amazing idea, so if it starts slow, keep reading! Also,REVIEWS!!! That's how to keep the story goin… so if you like it, review it… thanks bunches!

**Chapter 1**

I took a deep breath in, enjoying the dry air of Arizona. We had just left Mom and Ella's house after saving the world. That's right. We had just finished saving the world, a few days ago from when we now speak. And for anyone out there who have been following mine and the flock's story( and if you haven't yet, you better… I could kick your but from here to China if I wanted to, plus inflict severe pain….so I would do as I ask) Dr. Martinez is my Mom. That was exciting news. And Ellla was my sister. That made me way happy. I'd always wished she was my sister. Plus, Jeb was my dad! Oh the joy. The lying, filthy, traitor. Ugg. He made me cringe. I detested him with every one of the bones in my body. And that's like 200 bones or something. But I was just happy that the whole flock was together and ALIVE.

Fang came over to me and said "Hey, can we go down to eat? And sleep? Its getting kinda late, and Im getting a butload of complaints."

Geez. That was more words than he'd said all week. I nodded my head in reply and asked the flock

" Hey, who's up for an amazing gormet restaurant, like the one we broke out of in New York that one time?"

I saw heads come up and smiles lighten their faces, all except Fang, who had a big question mark on his face, trying to ask me if I was seriously serious. Sometimes this whole leader stuff just downright sucked.

"Well" I said, "theres a good looking dumpster. Lets chow down!"

I heard I bunch of groaning, but no worded complaints as we landed right next to the dumpster in search of food. Hey, they had had real, homemade food for a few days now.And it wasn't like they hadd too sensitive of stomachs. After we found some eatable stuff, we headed to the forrest on the outskirts of this town with out booty, to get somesleep for the night. Man I wish I was in a bed like I had been in for the past few nights. Sooooo much more comfortable than freakin woods.

I sighed and said " So, who wants first watch?

Fang said he would so the rest of us hunkered down in hopes of a good day tomorrow. A few minuites later I saw a shadow-like figure move towards me and realized it was Fang.

I said " So you finally decided coming up behind me and scare the crap outta me wasn't a good idea?"

I heard him chuckle, and it made me feel loads better about making the flock leave Mom's house so soon. After all they had been through, they deserved their rest.

Fang said "So, anything happen today?"

"Oh nothing" I replied. " Geez, since we finished saving the world and all, our lives have been, may I say it, boring?"

He let out a real laugh this one, and it lightened up my day. Well, my night.Thats when I heard something all to familiar invaiding my personal brain bubble.

_But Maximum, you are not done saving the world. That was just a test, a plan. Now you must ,well, really SAVE THE WORLD._

I swear my jaw dropped from here to the forrest floor. And then there were sirens going off in my head and crippiling pain. I heard myself scream bloody murder, because this felt worse than any others before. I cringed as I saw a slideshow of pictures running at the spped of light through my brain. It looked liked some guys in funky suits somewhere reddish and dusty, like a desert. And there was a huge facility, where it looked like about 10000 people could live comfortably All of the sudden, the pain subsided and I heard myself breathing raggidly. I felt moisture on my cheecks and so I touched them, and realized I was crying. Fang had his arm around my sholder and was rocking me back and forth, telling me I would be ok. I looked up at him and gave him a sad smile, telling him that I was ok. He just looked at me as we communicated in our "silent language", I guess you could call it. Its just reading others facial expressions. He looked at me with a solemn stare, saying _we'll talk about this later. _I looked over at the rest of the flock, who had awoken in the process, and told them to go back to sleep

**Soo... is it good? If it is, review it and the next chapter will be up before friday! thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. Anyone who thought chapter 1 was slow... dont worry- theres some more action in this one- not tons, but its gettin there- plus ive decided on letting the fax department prosper more than mr. patterson would, just cuz they belong together- haha- **

**"**So what happened just there. Don't tell me it was another one of your headaches. Shit..iz"

"Fang! god you know how I hate cussing!"

" I didnt cuss, I said shitiz"

"haha very funny you know what I mean. Ser-"

"We need to talk about what just happened"

"Okay.."

"Sooo..???"

" Oh right. Okay so someone just invaded my personal brain bubble and gave me a headace about 1000 worse than ever before."

"Max, dont you realize how fuckin bad this is!!!"

"FANG!!!" I had no idea that the rest of the flock, who had been asleep, were wide awake and listening

"Sorry Max, but I can't lose you. I can't afford to let that happen. There is no one there anymore to conyrol these headaches, so it must be yourself. What if you expire soon!!!!!!!! god max, what if your expiration date popped up on your neck right now!"

"No, it was exactly the same as the others, just way worse. There were even pics that I had no idea of what they were of or from."

" But Max, the school did that to you before. Programmed those headaches into you. Itex was destroyed. The school wasn't entirely, even though I guess that they got a lot of funding from Itex. Or...Or what if this is programmed inside of you to happen to you in the time before you die..."

"IM NOT GONNA DIE OKAY! IM FINE!"

That was when he leaned in and kissed her. It was just a peck on the lips, but she knew her skin was fiery red. She heard Nudge sitting behind them, giggiling with

Angel and Nudge started started singing

"Max and Fang, Sittin in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-

"Will you two quit it?!??!" blurted Fang. I looked over at him and saw that even HIS cheeks were a bit flushed. This must have been totally humiliating for him. He never showed emotion and I think this was the most emotion I had EVER seen come from him. I mean, it was a miracle walking on two feet.We got everyone else to go back to sleep before settling down to the front ledge

"Anything else you wanna tell me" He asked.

" Ya. Why did you kiss me?"

"Um..."

And then I kissed him. Our second kiss of the evening. We had doubled the total number of kisses we had ever had in 1 night. This kiss was more intense than the first one.

"Woah" said Fang

Oh my god I swear my cheeks were on fire. I hadn't meant to kiss him, just ask him why he had kissed me.

"Sorry" I said, looking down at the ground

"Its cool- we're just like family members, really concerned about one another. Weve had a lot happen in our lives and don't know what to expect anymore"

"Yeah, but do family members make ou-"

"Lets just forget about it and talk about whats happening to you, ok?"

"Okay" I said as I looked at the ground. Is that all we were, like brother and sister? God this whole relationship with Fang is confusing. He's kinda getting to be more of a brother it feels like. Woah. Bad Max, I thought. He's your brother. Just don't think about it

_Just face it Max- You guys really like, if not love, eachother. And trust me, its not just you with these feelings..._

"Shut up!" I yelled. Fang looked at me as though I was crazy. I blushed.

"Sorry- the voice was talking to me"

"Wait...the voice! I thought it was gone! There is definatley something going on here. Well, has the voice been the one causing these headaches then- or Jeb I mean- so apparently somethings going on"

"Ya"

" So, what did it say?"

" Well, during the headache, it said ..."

" No, I mean right then, and then we'll get back to your headache."

"Oh, umm... nothing important"

"It must be important... Max, what did it say?" He looked at me with concerned eyes. He had no idea what it had said

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes"

" Okay. It said we were crazy about eachother and that kiss was more than a brother-"

" Oh, um thats okay, you don't have to say it. So, what did it say during the fall?" I sighed. He was getting a new habit of blushing. I thought about cracking a joke about it, but thought it would be better not to."

" It said that when we saved the world, that it was just a test. That I still have to save the world."

This time his jaw dropped all the way to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**hehe this is gonna start to get really good pretty soon- maybe not this chapter, but soon so keep tuned! And if you have a great idea for sub-plots, Id like to know them-thanks! Plz review! I only got 1 and if I dont get more this might have to stop without you ever finding out what happens to the world... Thanks! Plz at least 5 reviews b4 the next chap goes up- thanks!**

**Chapter 3**

Once the kids and Iggy were asleep, we talked quietly on the edge of the cave about what had happened to me and what I had seen.

" Okay, so you saw some guys where?"

"Idunno, it was red-ish and dusty, and they were walkin in wierdo costumes- hey now that I think about it, they looked like space suits. And there was a big building where I think about 10000 people or so could live comfortably- like a hotel. And then the pain came. It was kinda wierd. Then the voice told me that it was a test or something- im not sure if it was a test for me, though, or like evil-mad-scientist dudes running a test- but why would they want to destroy the world if it was a test- maybe it was a test to see if they could reduce the world population- how stupid"

I could see that Fang was thinking really hard about this. god this made no sense.

I then announced "I think we need to go back to The School. Or whatevers left of it. Maybe if we get desprate, the abandoned Itex headquaters in Germany. See if we can find some papers or info or something. I just have to solve this, ya know? If that was just a freakin test, think of what they have in mind for the real thing."

Fang looked at me as though I was crazy. I knew this would happen. He wasn't too keen on the whole saving the world thing, I knew that much.

"Are you serious Max? We almost just DIED in Germany. Why don't we lay back for a while, not think about it until the time is upon us?" He looked at me with pleading eyes. Man was he making this even harder.

" Fang, I can't do that. I'm sorry. You should know me better that that." I turned towards the cave entrance and streched my wings out to their full 13- foot wingspan.

"I'll be back" I told him. But as I was pushing off, I heard that little nuiscence of a voice in my head again.

_ Good girl Max. Time for your next lesson._

I screamed in pain as I plummeted towards the ground. Sirens were goin off in my head, and if it wern't for the fact that my head felt it was being drilled into, it would of almost been peaceful. I felt a pair of powerful arms caught me and layed me down. Then I heard other voices, not mine or the one always in my head. I began watching a movie. The pain subsided, but the sounds of Fang's voice asking if I was okay were gone, as though the wind had carried them away from me. I tried to listen and watch the movie, and while I could watch it very well, I don't exactly have high- quality speakers implanted in my head. Even that would be a little to much pain for me. Youch. But I could hear muffled wispers, and listened intently to the whitecoat and the buisnessman

" But sir, plan B is not yet ready to be put into operation!"

" I DONT CARE! Your silly little winged experiments ruined plan A, so now we must get a move on with Plan B. AM I CLEAR?"

"Yes sir. The plan will be ready to begin in a month. The shuttles are very hard to make, sir."

" A month is perfect- but no longer- otherwise you and your silly colleagues might find yourselfs left behind"

"Yes sir."

"Good"

I awoke from my trance to find the flock standing over with me and deep concern in their eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey u guys sorry i didnt update sooner- i was in SC all weekend and then Ive had bunches of hw- maybe 1 more chappie 2morrow it depends on how many reviews I get- i want it to get up to 10( so 4 reviews) b4 the next one goes up- but then im gonna b in GA all weekend awy from a computer - so well heres some more :)**

**Claimer- the plot is ALL mine, and if you steal it, ill whoup your sorry but from here to next week**

**Disclaimer- I dont want to say it, but you know what it is (sniff sniff)**

"Max! what is happening to you" said Fang. Jeez. Hed talked more tonight than in the last month

" I... I dont know..." I replied. Then Nudge started her usual rambling

" Max you and Fang were like talking and then you like pushed off and then all the sudden you fell and you were screaming and crying so un-Maxily and then you stopped and were totally quiet and then you started mumbl.."

Iggy had finally slapped a hand over her mouth. Thank god.

So I told the flock what had happened and they all just stared at me for a moment before anyone said anything else, which is very uncommon with Nudge in the room.

" A shuttle?" Gazzy said. "I wonder if they are building an underwater colony and destroying the surface?"

" No I don't think so Gazzy. They would just nuke everyone and that would make the ocean a big big BIG mess plus the radiation whatever..." Nudge was, once again, scilenced by Iggy

" Maybe they are building a radiation safe dome" Fang said

" No, I saw it somewhere red and dusty and NOT UNDERWATER, so yeah, its definatley the ocean, "

" Geez Max. but of not there, then where?"

" I dont know- lets not worry about it now, okay? just go back to sleep and we'll decide what to do in the morning, okay?"

A chours of "okays" echoed throughout the cave as they layed their heads back down on the cold, hard, cave floor

" Fang, Ill take the watch, okay? I cant sleep anyway"

" No- you need to sleep after what happened tonight"

" No seriously I..." I said yawning

"I got it" Fang replied

" Fine" I muttered, unhappily. " I laid down my head, and tried to catch some sleep. Well, GET some sleep. Sleep is kinda hard to "catch", ya know? It dosent exactly work too well. Stupid term.

I was asleep in a matter of seconds.

**Fangs POV( this will only happen a few times, I like to keep it all in Max's perspective)**

god did she look beautiful, blond hair on her face, beautiful brown eyes closed, curled up into all ball. I then slapped myself and told myself that I couldn't think such stuff. But I couldnt stop. It wasn't her gorgeous, slim, tall body that drew me too her( alothough it was a nice side package), it was everything we'd been through. Breaking out of the school together, practicing sparring, the erasers capturing angel, getting her back, that first kiss on the beach when she thought he was going to die...I shuddered at that thought. I thought I might die too, and while I had been in so much pain, that little kiss had almost wiped it out. Us living with Anne and I saved her on the beach was when I had realised I loved her, when she broke out in tears and I had to comfort her. That kiss in the cave, and her saving the world, or so I had then thought, and those kisses tonight. Arggg! I had to stop thinking like this. We were just best friends, like brother and sister. I wanted it to be so much more, but I knew it never would happen. I sighed, and thinking of Max, looked out into the dark night sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Back to max POV**

I woke up to the smell of eggs being cooked by Iggy

" Hey why did you not wake me up for a watch Fang?"

He just chuckled and gave me one of those rare half-smiles

I told Iggy how good they smelled, and asked him where he had gotten them, looking and the 2 cartons sitting next to him

" Relax max, I used the card- told them my name was Max... haha"

I sighed. Stealing was only the last option if we needed one, which we handt sice getting the card.

I walked over to Angel, trying to wake her up, when I realised she was mumbling. She was saying " Must see sky" over and over. I looked in the sky and saw something rising upward. And then Fang, Iggy and I's( the only ones awake) jaws dropped farther than even last night

**hehe- cliffies are soo much fun- you better give the reviews if you want the next one- haha im sooooo evil :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Fang, Iggy and I could't believe what we had just seen.

Well, what Iggy had just heard and Fang and I had just seen. Something, a distance away had just fallen out of the sky. It was just a tiny speck on the horizon, but we knew it wasn't a bird. It was something big. Humungogigantous. Maybe even a plane. Oh shit. We were near a school, I could just feel it now.

**What Are your ideas- what is it? what does it have to do with the school? This is actually just the 1st part of chappie 5, but unless i get to ten, no more posting. just 2 reviews. Seriously! you can do it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! past 10 reviews! Id like to get to 15, por favor. cmon **

2 words to describe this situation.

Damn and it.

Yes me, the great Maximum Ride, was cussing in my brain. Whats next? Pink becomes my favorite color? Or for that matter, Fangs?

I heard Angel snikering. So now she was up too. I needed to talk to her about the whole mumbling in her sleep thing. Had she read the whitecoat's or whoever's minds?

I decided to not bug her now and instead went over to talk to Fang and Ig.

" So what the hell was that? You know, its kinda hard too see it. Oh wait see it at all, because, you know, im BLIND"

I didn't even get mad at Iggy for half cussing and replied with a simple

" I dont know."

" What are we gonna do?" said Fang, his dark brown eyes staring at me

" Well, lets wake up the kids and eat and go check it out"

" Max, I don't think all of us should go? What if this is dangerous? Maybe just you and me should go?"

Wow. 3 sentances. I was in shock.

" But Fang, if it is dangerous, one of us needs to stay here and watch out. How bout I take Nudge, ok?"

" Fine"

I pondered the situation for a moment before talking to Fang in a silent wisper

" What if its a school?"

He looked at me in shock- like he hadn't even thought of that and then shook his head

" No. If it was, we probably would have already been confronted with erasers."

" Fang, what if this is all connected? Me and the sudden brain attacks, I mean? What if that was the shuttle?"

I quivered at the thought before Fang looked at me and said

" Whatever it was, it dosen't matter. As long as we are together."

I blushed a deep red, but Fang being Fang didn't as he said the next sentance

" Um, I mean, like, the whole flock is together"

Just to tease him, I looked at him and said with a sly smile.

" Sure..."

This time he blushed, just the faintest pink, and it took all the strength in me to not laugh my but off

Even though im sure I couldnt literally "laugh it off"- geez us americans are wierd. all these catch phrases and stuff that make no sense.

I smelled something really good and turned my head around and realised Iggy was cooking eggs. I hate to eat eggs because it almost makes me feel canabalistic. But hey, they taste amazing and fill the tank up, so oh well.

I smiled, even though Iggy couldn't see me, and said " Smells good"

He lifted his head and smiled back, his sightless eyes looking into mine.

I looked down and saw myself. god was I dirty. I needed a serious bath. And not just one in a swimsuit either. A good-ol' fashioned bath, naked and all. Not just in a suit.

I announced " Angel and Nudge, I want you guys to come with me and we'll go take a bath before breakfast. The boys can take one later when Nudge and I go"

Everyone looked at me with puzzlement in their eyes, except Fang

" Oh right," I said. " Forgot to tell yall that Nudge and I are going to check out something I saw earlier."

The flock nodded their heads and I told Angel and Nudge to grab some soap.

" Alright. Cmon guys, theres a lake about 2 miles from here."

We all pulled out our wings and were at the lake in a matter of minuites.

" Here it is. Lets land!" I said.

We tucked in our wings and dived down towards the land surrounding the lake. I love the feeling of the wind running through your hair, rushing past you. Oh my god does it feel good. You should try it some time.

We all stripped and jumped into the lake. Don't worry. This wasn't the first time Ang and Nudge had seen me in the nude.

I just floated on my back, enjoying the day. I sighed and knew if we didn't get back soon, the boys would look for us and that wouldn't be good. So I ran over and got some soap, and lathered myself in it. god being clean feels good. I sighed and jumped out of the lake, with my eyes closed, enjoying the breeze against my naked body.

In a good mood, I opened my eyes so I could find where my towel was, but before going to go get it, I yelled and Nudge and Angel

" Time to get out guys. The guys will come soon if we don't head back.

All of the sudden, I saw their eyes get wide and look at me.

I teased them saying " You know guys its not nice to stare."

" Um Max?" Angel said

" Yeah sweetie?"

" Get back in the water"

" Why?" I probed and turned around

All I could hear was " Holy Shit"

**Evil cliffe- or not? haha scroll down im not that mean but if i dont get 3 reviews i will be doing more cliffes :)- and next chappie is when it starts to get good too. What a shame (MWWWWWHHHHHAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

Oh man. Why did I always get into bad situations?

Well, they weren't this kind of bad though usually, thank god

because standing right behind me were the guys.

Gazzy started screaming " IM SCARRED FOR LIFE!!!!! AHH!!!" with that he ran off into the woods with Iggy hot on his trail screaming

" WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON! GAZZY COME BACK!"

Then I saw Fang just staring at me, his dark eyes wide, traveling up and down my nude body. Taking in what little cleavage and curvage I had

I just stared at him with my eyes wide in shock and embarrasment

One word passed his lips in a whisper, A whisper not meant for me to hear " woah"

I then heard Angel's voice in my head

_ewww Max snap out of it and get a towel. His thoughts are going R rated._

I snapped out of it and yelled

" Turn around you sexist pig!!! And get me a towel!!!!!!!"

He obeyed, looking sorry, and tossed me the towel

**I know... a lil boring but hang in there... 3 reviews for the next chappie- and trust me, its REALLY good**


	7. Chapter 7

**Read the whole author's note b4 reading the chappie!**

**Hey you guys! 5 reviews! Holla! Aniway, thanks so much! 17! thats gr8! 20 to get the next chappie- you can get 2 by thursday if you get to 25- and next chp, not this one is the beginning of the great story I promised. These have just been fillers- and yes im soo glad yall thought the last chappie was funny- random idea haha- hey do u guys think im putting in enough of the character's personality? im bad with writing in personality when i didnt create the characters myself- but i should be good with at least max bcause my other friends that are into the series say that we are near a perf match personality wise. haha they even say i kinda look like what she would- im 5'8 too with blond hair but im only ok looking( i think) so... ya- aniway, keep reading- luv yall! By the way, im making max 15 because she really should be- think about it- in the angel experiment iggy was already 14 and 6 months younger than max- and in the 3rd one, it said the past 5 months had been all a dream, but they wernt so think about the time before their 5 month dream supposedly started and the time after it supposedly ended- so i think she shouldve already turned 15, right?**

**ps- italics is the voice, underlined is angel in her head, and bold an italics is max talking back**

**pps- go read the poem I wrote also this morning. I personally believe its very good**

**Disclaimer- dont own MR and gang- but i do own the plot, other characters i create, but i do own the and the apple, water, and ipod sitting in front of me( haha im at school so i dont own the computer)**

Ok so this wasn't good. Oh, who the heck am I kidding? I mean, the guys had seen me in the nude a few times, back when were all back at the school and the stripped us for experiments, but I was 10 and under. I was now 14. Wait a second. I had totally forgotten! Today was my 15th birthday. Before we left the Martinez's about a week ago, I had looked at the calender and realized that it was my birthday in a week. Aka today. And I had realized we had skipped Nudge's and Gazzy's birthday when we were doing the whole freakin save- the- world stuff. Which, Incase you haven't tried it, isnt the easiest thing in the world. And so all 3 boys had seen me in the nude. Greaaaaat( note the sarcasm). Well, except Iggy, but you get the idea

I felt a towel hit me and looked up and saw Fang turned around so i could get my towel wrapped around me

I wrapped my towel around me before asking Fang " What the HECK are you doing here! I have a towel on, you can turn around now."

" Its cool. Ill go get Ig and Gazzy."

At that exact moment, I saw the 2 walk out of the woods, Gazzy with his eyes closed.

" Max, I don't want to be scarred again. Do you have something on?"

All the sudden Iggy burst out in a fit of laughter

" Thhh... Thats.. whhy ..yo..you ..were ... screa...screaming?"

Of course he found this quite funny. I suppose Gazzy wouldn't tell him

" Shut up Iggy! You little!"

I saw Fang turned around, and about to take off

" Woah mister, you aren't going anywhere"

I saw him turn around and his eyes showed anger.

" Im going"

" No you are not. We need to talk about this

" Fine" He huffed Same ol' Fang

" Alright, guys, turn around so Nudge and Angel can get out **_decently_**"

I think they could feel my eyes boring through their backs, because they all, as if on cue, flinched.

" Alright, the girls are decent. Wow, a concept. Being able to get dressed without having a bunch of guys staring at **_you._** Alright, lets head back to the cave and talk about this."

We all whipped out our wings and us girls shook them out a little to get the remaining water off of them. I looked at Fang's wings and saw that they were gleaming in the sun, with a slight purpleish tint. I think he caught me looking at him, because he glanced over quickly, blushed, and turned away his head just as quickly as he had turned it to look at me.

Like I said, he was developing a new habit of blushing. I stored that blackmail it in the recesses of my mind for later use if need be.

I wonder what he's thinking about.

He's thinking about you

Great. Forgot the whole mind- block thing. I really DIDNT need or want a 6 year old in my head.

he's thinking about how much he loves you and how he's really sorry he embarrassed you.

Ugg. I hope Angel read his mind wrong. cuz i so dont love him more than a brother.

_Maximum, you do love Fang and you, deep down, know it_

I thought to my voice **_go away Jeb_**

_Ahh, but this is not your father. This is a new " voice", or whatever should like to call me_

I was in shock- hmm, it did sound different.

_**Well then, who are you?**_ I thought in an agitated tone.

_You shall find out in good time, Maximum. Or shall I call you Max?_

**_Geez, you sound like a 80 year old english teacher. Well, give me a hint- are you human_**

_Currently, no. But that may change one day quite too soon._

**_Wonderful. As long as you get out of my head. Wait, wow, i just realized this is MY head. Most people don't have other people, or should I say things, in their head. _**

Being just like Jeb, he didn't answer back. Maybe the two should get together and have a fiesta! That would be exciting

Just then, I noticed the cave below and yelled " Going down!"

I saw all of them head for the mouth of the cave, and within seconds, had landed.

I took in a deep breath, getting ready for what I had to do.

I saw about a dozen fried eggs and a dozen pieces of toast, plus one of our jugs of water already filled up.

A small breakfast for us 3 girls, but it would do

We were done in about 5 minuites, and I called the boys over to sit down with us so we could talk

" So, what were you guys doing there?"

Iggy was the first to respond

" Ummm you guys were gone for like a whole-" he tried to finish, but Fang interrupted

" You guys were gone for a whole freakin hour! What if, for some WIERD reason, there is something out there that might want to hurt you? HUH!!!"

I replied " Sorry Fang. I didnt realize we were gone for a whole hour" I said it with anger and tensity in my voice.

" Well, Guess what, YOU WERE! You had us worried SICK!"

" Calm down, im fine. Build a bridge and get over it" My anger was burning inside me and growing

" What if you WERN'T fine HUH! THEN what!"

I couldn't contain my anger any longer.

" FINE! YOU ARE SO PISSING ME OF RIGHT NOW!!! LEAVE ME THE HECK ALONE. NUDGE WE ARE LEAVING, NOW!!!"

She gulped and replied" Ok max. guys and angel, well be back before nightfall."

With that, we walked to the edge of the cave( well, I stormed), whipped out their wings and took off

**REVIEW! I promise, it will only take a minuite and wont bite!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks 4 the reviews! Yeah! got to twenty! Well, that should kinda be obvious, if you look at all the reviews Ive gotten :)- thanks!**

I felt the wind run through my hair, brushing off everythin that had just happened. Why was Fang so mad? If he really did love me, like Angel had told me numerous times, was that why? Were only kids, geez louise! Well, we were growing up, as I was now 15. He cant really love me. Its just a little crush, like Ella had told him about. It couldn't really be love. Could it?

Yes it can. It is. And oh my gosh Max its your birthday? Why didn't you say anything when we celebrated Nudge's and Gazzy's birthday a few days ago. This is great.

I sighed, and in my head, replied **_why hello Angel_**

I gotta tell the boys! Yay!

**_Angel... no_**

Oh my god she was doing frikkin bambi eyes **in my head**. Wonderful. I wonder when the last time was that I had my head to myself.

And by the way, Max, Fang does love you, but he is just scared to tell you, because he dosen't think you love him back. Its more than just a crush. He has loved you for months. Ever since the chip incedent on the beach. Its definatley NOT a crushy thing or whatever. You really should tell him that you love him back.

**_What! But I don't Angel._**

_I know for a fact, Maximum, or Max, as I believed we agreed, that you do love him. You just don't know it. _Great. Now the new voice.

**_Go away, both of you! Not now. And Angel, if you do breathe a word of this to Fang, I will kick your skinny little but from here to next YEAR. _**

I didn't hear a reply from either of them, thank goodness, so I guessed that they were gone. Whew. But wait, I was in love with Fang? I shook my head. No I didn't love him more than a brother? did I? No! I was getting advice from a 6 year old and an "It". No, I didn't love Fang. But I then thought about it. I tried to block the thoughts of Fang, but I COULDNT help it. His, strong, silent type personality, all the times I played damsel in distress and he had to save me, to all of our kisses.

" Stop!" I screamed outloud.

I saw Nudge give me a funny look and swoop over to talk to me.

I told you Max, you love Fang. And he loves you back. You need to tell him. This is killing him. He dosen't wanna tell you because he's afraid of what might happen and what we might think. But all the rest of us approve, and a little bit of him is practically dying cuz he dosen' t know. 

" Go AWAY Angel" I screamed mentally and out loud, and then I saw that Nudge was here.

" Whats wrong Max?" she asked. " Why are you crying? And what did Angel do? Oh crap is Angel-"

I felt the moisture on my cheeks and realized I was crying, and all of the sudden I basically became one BIG waterfall.

"Not now Nudge!" I yelled and she looked offended. She started to fly away when I gave in and said " Wait, come back!"

" Ok. Do you want to land, we still have a little bit to go, I can feel it, and im hungry and we can talk..."

" Alright. Me to." I replied before I sniffled.

We tucked in our wings and headed for the ground. Finally we hit and I grabbed some granola bars out of the bag. Theres nothing like good ol' smashed, nasty granola bars. Yum. But hey, beggars can't be choosers, so I deal.

" So Max are you ok? Whats up? You can talk to me, I promise."

She gave me a sad smile and I decided to give in.

" Nudge..."

I took a deep breath and said-

" IthinkiminlovewithfangbutIdontwanttobeandIdontknowwhattodocuz..."

" Woah, there, sister, slow down"

She looked at me with a big, a freakin HUGE smile in her eyes so I just told her

"Im in love with Fang but I dont want to be because I dont love him like that and what If the flock splits again, or Fang and I end up hating eachother?"

" Max, that would never happen."

" How do you know?"

" I just KNOW, you know?"

I just smiled, rolled my eyes and said " whatever. thanks."

" You are very welcome. You ready?"

" Yup" I replied, pulled out my wings, and jumped into the sky.

Within 20 minuites I saw it. I looked down and gasped, and I knew as soon as I saw it, that this had everything to do with my vision. I was now nearly positive that Itex or a school was near by. It was a...

**Up to 22 reviews for next chappie!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**good job yall! Haha the funniest thing happened in class today. Seriously, read this we( my english class), for some random and odd reason, wrote an entire, freakin play for the class and are now performing it. Its actually quite good, I might add. Anyway, we have this sword, ok? And I was looking for the sword sheath, you know, the thing that covers it and holds it, right. My friend, who is in latin is like " Here it is! " So it was all good until she said this- its not called a sheath in latin. I kinda looked at her wierd, smiled, and said I really do care lynn. I just dont want to know( sarcastic much) anyway, so shes like, no seriously, come here. So she whispered it in my ear and I was on the floor laughing in 2 seconds, being the nerd I am. But guess what it is in latin. The word for a sword sheath in latin is vagina. No joke. I just looked it up to make sure she wasn't pulling my tail, and she wasn't. Haha I thought it was funny, so I felt like telling yall. Well, R and R or whatever. Thanks u guys!**

Oh my freaking god. It was a space shuttle.

Thats right, ladies and gentelmen.

And to make matters worse, there was a bunch of white coats and flyboys and another figure down there, probably a whitcoat without the whitecoat on.Great.

Note the sarcasm.

Nudge and I flew a bit away and then dived about 2000 feet into the forrest surrounding the place where the shuttle had crashed.

We made our way through the forrest with grace until we saw it.

The shuttle.

We both had to hide our gasps, for this was no ordinary shuttle.

It was about 10 times the size of a normal shuttle.

By my calculations, you could probably fit about 10, 000 people in it, jammed pretty tightly.

_Good job Max. You MUST quickly make all of the connections, for until you do, I cannot enter the human form. And if I cannot enter human form, I cannot help you._

Well thats just great.

This, I swear, was the hugest thing you will ever see IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE

No joke

I could practically hear Nudge's heart beat, it was beating so fast, even though she was about 3 feet away.

The woods provided us cover so they couldn't see us.

I wondered what the voice meant by " making connections". Make connections to what. Arrg this was SOO confusing. The whole " save the world" thing.

I almost fainted when I saw someone so familiar, a face that haunted my brain.

It was the whitecoat I had saw in the vision.

I managed to not faint, but then it all hit me.

This shuttle had been up for a test run. But obviously it hadn't worked.

But why on earth did they want to go to outer space? And what did this have to do with the by-half plan?

_Good job, Max. This is the first in a long line of connections you shall make._

All the sudden I realised that the whitecoat was talking to a differet white coat, and I could just barely make out the conversation.

" DAMN IT, RICH! WE HAVE JUST UNDER A MONTH! YOU SAID IT WOULD WORK! YOURE FIRED!

" but sir,"

" NO BUTS! THOMPSON GET YOUR ASS ON OVER HERE!"

a small man, no more than 5'6, a thin, wierey man stepped over and said

" yes sir?"

" YOU ARE NEW DIRECTOR IN CHEIF OF THE MATERIALS FOR THE BYHALF PLAN! NOW ALL OF YOU MOVE YOUR ASSES AND GET TO WORK! ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!!!!"

Everyone had just turned around when we saw and heard a flyboy yelling " intruder alert" and headed straight for our hiding place.

1 word: Crap.

**Lets hit 30 reviews eh? So 4 reviews! Peace out!!!**


End file.
